


Secret Vacation

by romanoffsdanvers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, New Avengers Vol. 3 (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers
Summary: Based on New Avengers (2013) #37, when Steve tells Carol that Natasha and Jessica have "disappeared"What if the pair went on a vacation and didn't tell anyone?
Relationships: Jessica Drew & Natasha Romanov, Jessica Drew/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Secret Vacation

"Are you sure about this, Nat?" Jessica asked for the umpteenth time as she followed her girlfriend, as they both boarded their flight, and lugging her suitcase behind her. 

Natasha was in the midst of looking for their seats when she heard the lovely brunette, and she couldn't help but smile. Most people would get annoyed with the amount of times Jessica had asked this particular question, but Natasha herself found it cute. "Yes, Jess. Steve and everyone else can survive without us," she reassured her. 

"Something could happen, though. Or - they could think that we got kidnapped," Jessica pointed out, lowering her voice as she didn't want the whole airplane to realize that Spider-Woman and Black Widow were on their flight. 

Natasha just shook her head in amusement, stopping as she found their seats and guesting for Jessica to take the window seat. "Well, that's a problem for them to worry about," the redhead said, taking Jessica's suitcase as she sat down and putting both of their suitcases into the overheard compartment. "The only thing we have to worry about is whoever is sitting next to us." Natasha had sat down next to her girlfriend, in the middle seat, and gestured to the isle seat, to her right. 

Jessica giggled, leaning her head on Natasha's shoulder. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, recalling how she had gotten a call from the spy to back her bags and meet her outside of her apartment building. Jessica had thought that they were going on a mission, but she was thoroughly surprised when it turned out they were going on a _vacation_.

"Nope," Natasha said, popping the 'p'. She put an arm around Jessica and leaned her chin on the other woman's head, looking out the window. "It's for me to know and for you to find out." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess," The former SHIELD agent heard her girlfriend's soft voice that woke her up from her sleep, letting out a small hum in response. "Jessy, hon, we've landed." 

Hearing those words, Jessica remembered that they were on an airplane and she opened her eyes, seeing the bright lights and hearing the bustling of the passengers who were standing up and getting their luggage. She realized she had fallen asleep on Natasha's neck and sat up, rubbing her neck. 

Natasha smiled, watching her wake up with the cloud of sleep gradually leaving her eyes. God, who knew the great Spider-Woman was so goddamn cute? 

"Will you tell me where we are now?" Jessica asked as Natasha stood up to grab their suitcases again. 

Natasha smirked, opening their overhead compartment. "Orlando, Florida," she finally revealed. "I'm taking you to Disney World." 

Jessica couldn't help but gasp and stand up, bumping her head (but she didn't care). "Disney World?" She asked, happy but also . . . confused. 

Why were they going to Disney World? 

"I thought it would be fun. A stress reliever," Natasha defended, having gotten their suitcases down. 

"Thank you, Nat," Jessica said after looking around to make sure their space was clean and that they didn't leave anything behind, before taking her suitcase. 

"Of course, love." Natasha said with a smile. 

**[A/N: I know this was short but I'm going to add more chapters of them on vacation and exploring Disney World!]**


End file.
